kindan no moi wo shiyou
by min neko25
Summary: sasuke is a wolf that can transform by the power of moon his roaming at the street when he saw naruto being harass by drunkard... review please i dont own anything


**Kindan no koi wo shiyou**

**Chapter 1: let's make forbidden love**

I don't own Naruto and the characters even the story I just rewrite it

'naruto's thought'

*sasuke thought*

mr. kanzaki is not a Naruto character

I cant think a name to the owner of the shop so he is owner hahaha confuse me too.

Naruto walking home from work in antique shop when she was walking in the alley she walks by a drunken man.

"hi sexy"

"…" (she just ignore and walk fast)

"hiccup! (grabbing naruto's wrist) c'mon what's your hurry?"

"um… ano… I'm afraid I can't!" (struggle in the hold)

"grrrrrrr" a wolf came through

"wha…what's this mangy beast doing here…! Shoo! Shoo!" (the man said while his hand still in naruto's wrist)

The wolf jump at the man

"wahh" then let go her wrist and run away

'wow onyx eyes'

the wolf sniff Naruto

'ah did he do it to save me?'

the wolf walk away

"um hey (she called when she notice that the wolf is walking away) come to my house. Come this way"

AT NARUTO'S APARTMENT

"this building allows pets and I've always thought I might get one someday"

the wolf just looking at her

"here look (holding black quartz necklace) its onyx quartz, the color is like your eyes"

(she wear it in the wolf's neck)

"there now's its suit you perfectly. But your eyes are more onyx aren't they? (touching wolf fur) a far more precious stone… with a brilliant shine."

DING DONG

"ah coming"

"hey there"

"ah mr. kanzaki!"

"I was in the neighborhood (holding flower) these are for you, if you have some time now, I'd like to take you to dinner"

"um….. thank you..(getting the flower and place it in her right hand) but…"

"sweet naru-chan (holding naruto's left hand) I'd like for you to get to know more about me"

"u…ano…"

"I want you tu understand my feelings"

"m…mr. kanzaki"

"sweet naru-chan i…"

"Naruto (said the husky voice) im hungry"

'eh' (she wonder who he is when he notice the onyx quartz hanging in his slender neck)

"who are you? Got some business here?" (he ask while glaring at kanzaki)

"n..not exactly…"

"I see, so long then (smirk)"

the door slam in kanzaki's face

Inside the apartment

'im…impossible'

"a wolf man" (she burst)

"don't confuse me with those mongrels incapable of complete change im a pure bred wolf."

'ah… his eyes'

"the power of the moon transforms me into a human"

she smile

"and now I shall capture the young maiden and…"

she laugh

"that's no place to laugh (pissed while crossing his hand)"

"but (giggle) you don't look (giggle) very fierce in the get-up"

"oops" (he wearing a men's shirt that was laying around, and a sofa cover that around his waist)

'but I really wonder…why?'

"I have a pair of men's jeans. I'll go get them" (walking in the closet)

the wolf/man walk behind naruto

'(ba-dump) aah, it must be because these eyes are so very beautiful'

"sasuke"

"eh (she look in confuse)"

"my name"

"ah um…?"

"(lean closer) you like me, don't you."

"EH! (blush)"

"you must looking into my eyes like you do… (kissing Naruto temple)"

'ah, his onyx eyes, I cant focus on anything…. But those fascinating eyes!'

NEXT DAY

Naruto wake up naked and her beside is a large wolf.

'I can't believe it'

ANTIQUE STORE

'(blush) I can't believe I.. I… (tapping the ballpen in her desk) did something like that with someone I just met…(blush) moreover in spite of him being a wolf…(more redder) that kind of thing is…'

She interrupts in her thought when the bell ring means someone is walk in

"sweet naru-chan!"

"y-yes!"

"um. Hey there"

"mr. kanzaki"

"sorry about showing up unannounced yesterday. (rubbing back of his head)"

"ah no not at all"

"um…was that man last night your?" 

"eh—no he's (thinking)… my cousin!"

"(simplicity relieve) ah I see! your cousin!"

BACK DOOR OPEN

"why mr. kanzaki welcome!"

"hey there owner"

'I've unintentionally deceive him. But I wonder how I could have possibly explain it'

Looking at mr. kanzaki and owner conversation

'we did it the very first night, among other things (blush) so embarrassing'

"im looking for a set of glasses today, owner"

"ah we have a fine selection over here (pointing a new arrive box)

'the owner seems a little happy to help (smile)'

THAT NIGHT

"let's see fish, white radish, mustard ah and ramen" she mumble

"Naruto"

"huh (looking at the owner of the voice)"

"yo"

"why!... why are you here teme! Did I tell you where I work!(confuse)"

"I wasn't far away I know by your scent where you were. Let's go home dobe"

"le…"let's go home" you say and don't call me dobe teme but…"

"I aint got a place to live, I'll stay at yours. Beside I just come here wondering. Im not gonna just prowl these streets at night as a wolf looking for drunkards!"

"uh… EH!"

"am I (smirk)"

'(blush) ahh… its happening again. I'm powerless against those eyes'

"u…a….all right"

'this is weird. I've picked up a stray'

while walking

"ah! (she remember something)"

"what (confuse"

"I forgot something. I'll go back and get it."

"I'll go with you"

"no It'll just take me a second (running back to the shop)

sasuke looking at her back until its disappear in his sight… tapping his foot… then he sense something… running at Naruto's path

AT THE BACK OF THE SHOP

"let's go have a little fun somewhere cutie"

"u.. ano.."

"or you could just lend us some of your money right hidan"

"yeah you don't mind do you" (Kisame the other one said then between their faces a arm pass through)

"could I convince you (glare) to go asking somewhere else (killing aura) little boys"

"what the hell! Jerk off" (hidan said)

"wanna get your ass kicked"(Kisame)

sasuke give them the Uchiha death glare both boys CHOKE

"um… screw it! Lets go hidan" (then walk away)

"you all right (he ask)"

"ah… yes (blush) im fine (pause) im not very smart, so this sort of thing happen to me"

"no kidding dobe, especially at night"

"ah meanie (pout) its hurts my feeling when people say that though you're not exactly people" (she mumble)

"geez!(small smile) can't look away for a second (hugging Naruto protectiveness and possessiveness)"

'ah… that's because… you came to take me home'

"LET ME GO!" (blush)

"don't wanna'

NEXT DAY AT ANTIQUE STORE

"um owner"

"oh, that certainly a large dog…. Wow"

"I…I'm sorry. Um I don't mind just tying him up in back…"

*of course I'm big I'm a wolf just pretending to be a dog*

"ah, its okay, you can keep him inside the store."

"eh, but…"

"he's beautiful and he looks intelligent ne, aren't you" (analyzing by looking)

*ooh, you've got a sharp eye, buddy*

"you're such an easy victim, naru-chan that I worry about you walking home by your self."

Naruto blush while sasuke happily wiggle his tail

"this way I can put my mind at ease"

"thank you owner, I'm sorry for putting you to such trouble"

'I don't think he's going to allow that… it'll be fine just try asking'

NARUTO'S APARTMENT

"The power of the moon becomes weak now, When I'm unable to transform into a human. I can't come out to see you home. Out walking alone I tend to cause a fuss."

"you won't be able to transform" (weak smile)

"you, your relief was a little too apparent now,"

"(sweat-dropped) eh? What-ever do you mean?"

"why is that (licking her earlobe while touching her breast)"

"because you're like this…ah… teme"

sasuke kissing her cheek down to the neck leaving a mark

"we caaaaan't sasuke" (whine)

"you're still fussing over me being a wolf."

"st-.."

"hn"

"Stop… teme… (Whisper) we can't do this."

"sure we can, I'm a still a human right now"

"ahhhh"

ANTIQUE STORE

'I've been troubled since then, feeling the increasing need to tell him.'

"hmmm"(owner humming while looking at sasuke)

*something about you smell funny*(he sniff the owner)

'that this really can't work…'

"sweet Naruto"

"uh mr. kanzaki"

"is that new merchandise" (looking at the box Naruto carrying)

"ah yes it is"

"by the way might you like to (blush) join me for dinner tonight"

sasuke glare at kanzaki waiting at naruto's answer

"umm… (looking outside the window)…. Yes"

"oh (happy) really"

sasuke glare at Naruto who not looking at him then glare back at the happy asshole

THAT NIGHT

"sweet naru-chan"

"where shall we go today?"

WHEN THE DATE OVER MR. KANZAKI TAKE NARUTO HOME

"thank you for seeing me home"

"listen Naruto"

"eh"

"I think it's time (lean closer) for us to…"

"eh… (looking away) um"

Mr. kanzaki lean more closer almost lips touch when

BANG the door open

"welcome back Naruto"

"sa-sasuke"

"ah. Thanks for bringing her home so long" (slam door close)

" what a hindrance! (totally absolutely piss off)"

"that's why I went out with him teme (taking her coat) I'll have to apologize to him tomorrow (not looking at sasuke)

"you're seeing him again tomorrow (glare)"

"(putting his coat into closet) yes so you wont need to walk me on"

"(walking behind Naruto putting her between his arms) will you escape by running to kanzaki?"

"..i'm… I'm not running from or to any…"

"then do you love him" (he whisper)

Naruto not looking at him hiding her blue eyes with her bangs (*is the sentence correct*)

"(squeezing naruto or rather hugging her tightly) is it because im a wolf?"

still not answering

"im a wolf, true enough, but"

'stop. Don't say it'

"I have arms can hold you like this (still hugging her)"

"I have words that I can speak to you (whispering into her ears)"

'if I hear it I might not be able to stop myself'

"even with that, you'll deny this feeling on the sole grounds that I'm a beast?"

'don't say it!'

"I LOVE YOU"

naruto shock, she bite her lower lip

"I think you feel the same way (letting her go)"

"i… i…."

'I cant if I look into his eyes I'll get weak again' (closer her eyes tightly)

"(hurt written all over his face but he hide it again thru his mask) FINE (turn into wolf again) do whatever you want! (then walk away)"

'I'm fully aware, that even if im with kanzaki, I'll compare him to, sasuke'

Next day naruto not see/saw sasuke inside her apartment. She sigh and went to her work.

The night kanzaki went to take naruto walk home.

'sasuke's hands are more, affectionate when they touch me'

'sasuke's voice is more cold but sweet'

'sasuke's eyes are more… more…'

"Sasuke"

"I'm (giving back the necklace) leaving the city"

naruto tremble

"so long" (walk away)

'sasuke's eyes are…'

"sa…sasu" she whisper while holding the necklace tightly

"naruto" (kanzaki give naruto a comfort hug)

"well, look hidan it isn't the cutie from before"

"yeah, she's with different guy today we are in luck Kisame"

"who are you young men"

" "young men" he called us! Your boyfriend this time looks like a rich fella" (Kisame smirk while hidan grin)

"let's all of us a good time somewhere (hidan grab naruto's wrist)"

"no please stop."

"ah what's this (looking at the necklace) you've got something pretty yourself"

"st…!" (hidan grab the necklace to naruto's hand)

"STOP" (grabbing her necklace back)

"I thought I told you…. (kicking the two men) to do that somewhere else!"

"Sasuke"

"are you alright" (the owner said patting kanzaki's shoulder)

both boys walk away

'sasuke'

sasuke combing his duck ass hair

'aah, always protecting me, those onyx eyes'

"ugh. (blush a little) I really can't look away for a…"

"I LOVE YOU! (hugging sasuke while sobbing) human or wolf! So please don't go!"

"(smile and hug back) I wont go"

"you got no idea what you're mixed up do you kanzaki"

"no way" (shock and disappointed)

"poison to the heart"

he nod

"how about it? I'll go out with you." (holding two glasses and red wine)

"you're so kind owner

APARTMENT

"its really suits you best" (wearing back the necklace)

sasuke lean closer to kiss naruto

"ah…!"

"hit the time limit (turn into a wolf) I guess the moon is still slender (he mumble while licking naruto's lips"

"huh"

"I think satisfaction can be achieved even like this but? (grin) at least for me (licking his own lips)"

"wha…! Idiot TEME" (throwing sasuke anything she touch)

sasuke just chuckle while dodging

Meanwhile at owner place

Owner naked sleeping while kanzaki wide awake and shock thinking "how did this happen"

-owari chapter 1-

author/writer uhmmm please leave a comment or review if I should continue this story

anyway the last part of this chapter owner is guy uhmm sort of gay hahaha that's why kanzaki thinking how that happen between them uhmmmm that all confuse sorry if my grammar and sentence is not correct hehehe that's all please review


End file.
